Papa Canada
by sleepless95
Summary: the title says it all. Canada adops a little girl that has been abused by her father and she holds some vary strang but wonder full powers. rated M for violance, cursing, and France being his loveabel perverted self.
1. Chapter 1

Papa Canada

By

Sleepless95

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: this is rated M for violence, coarse language, human names will be used, a couple of vivid flashbacks, and France being France in some upcoming chapters. Thank you all for reading please review.

[Author's POV]

Matthew Williams or more commonly known as Canada (to those that can see him) quietly sat in his seat at the world conference that was being held at his place and he watched as the usual thing's when on during the meetings, England, France, and America were all fighting about something stupid, Russia was running from his crazy little sister Belarus (the only thing that scared the living shit out of the large nation) who was yelling for him to become one with her [A.N: don't you just feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for Russia? Now back to the story.] Japan was talking to Hunger about something (that something was yaoi :P) and Italy was talking to Germany about pasta.

"Why won't anyone pay attention to me?" Canada asked out loud but only his pet polar bear Kumajiro heard him, the little polar bear looked up from his fish he was happily eating and with a confused look he spoke.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked and with a sigh Canada spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

"I'm Canada the one that feeds you." The Canadian replied with a depressed look on his face, he only got a blank stare from the fuzz ball before it went back to eating its fish that he found more interesting than the sad Nation whose lap he was siting on.

[Ze time skip]

The meeting had just ended and Canada was on his way home when he walked into one of the bad neighborhood's that were near his house, when Canada realized where he was he titans his grip in Kumajiro and picked up his pace, but all of a sudden a glass bottle flew past his head and the Canadian froze right in his tracks, he turned his head in the direction the bottle came from and the he saw a little girl running from a man with tears streaming down her face, the little girl wasn't looking where she was going when she crashed into the Canadian and upon hearing the man who was chasing her she hide behind the confused Canadian.

[Canada's POV]

It happened so fast, I was trying to get out of a really bad neighborhood when all of a sudden a bottle was thrown past my head, and when I turned my head in the direction it came from I saw a man chasing a little girl down the street, the she crashed into my leg and then she hide behind me when the man yelled, when he stopped about a foot away from me I could smell a strong scent of alcohol on him.

"Himmel get back here you-. "The man yelled before he noticed me then he changed his persona and calmed himself down.

"Excuse me sir I'm sorry, but that's my daughter can I have her back?" he asked with his speech slurred. I didn't have to look at the little girl to know that she was silently pleading not to be sent back with the man, but I did and what I saw made me sick, I only glanced at her for a cupped of seconds but I could see a barrage of bruises black and purple lined her arms and a large one on her right cheek, there was also a multiple amount of scars on her arms and I saw a couple of then on her collar-bone, so I did what any sensible person would do in this kind of situation .

"No." was the only thing I said in a stern voice that was louder than I had ever been in my life, and when the man heard this he blew his top.

"What did you say you fucking bastard? That's my daughter and you don't have the fucking right to keep that little bitch away from me." He yelled now red-faced with anger.

"I have every right to keep her away from you, clearly you are not fit to raise this girl." I replied, which set the man off.

"You little shit, I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" he yelled then he lashed out at me, that's when I quickly grabbed my hockey stick from my coat (like Russia and his pipe) and I smacked him only once and he fell to the ground.

"Ow, shit that hurt, you know what fuck this keep the little bitch for all I care, good riddance." He said after he peeled himself off the ground and stormed away leaving me with the child. With a sigh I turned to the girl who was still gripping my leg and she was shaking, for the first time since I saw her I finally got a good look at her, she had smoke gray hair that ran down to the middle of her neck and It looked like someone cut it all with a knife 'most likely her father', she had mesmerizing sea-foam green eyes, she wore a tattered pair of blue jeans, a pair of hand-me-down sneaker's with no socks, a simple forest green long-sleeved shirt that was two sizes too big as one of her sacred soldiers stuck out of the head hole and she wore a little brown locket around her neck, after taking it all in I slowly knelt to her level trying not to scare her more than she already was and softly spoke to her.

"Hay there little one are you alright?" I asked and she nodded in reply.

"What's your name?" I questioned, even though the man had screamed it earlier I didn't quite hear it because he slurred every word that came out of his mouth.

"My n-name is H-H-Himmel." She stuttered.

"That's a cute name, it sounds foreign what languid is it?" I asked.

"It's S-Swedish, it means sky." She said a little calmer and I noticed she stopped shaking.

"Hello Himmel, my name is Matthew of Canada, you may call me ether one." I say and get a node in reply again.

"How old are you, where's your mom?" I ask afraid of the answer I might get for the second question.

"I'm eight, and I don't know where mommy is, daddy said she went to a place called heaven and that it's all my fault that she left after I was born." She replied, just as I feared her mom was dead, and seeing how she had no place to go I asked her something important.

"Well Himmel would you like to come live with me? I asked and before she answered Kumajiro decided to chime in.

"Who are you?" he asked me, sighing I answered him for the millionth time, and then I asked Himmel the question again.

"Yes." She said with a look full of hope and happiness, so I shifted Kumajiro to one arm and picked her up with my other arm, then we started for home.

[Another time skip.]

We finally got home when I noticed that Himmel has fallen asleep in my arms, I put Kumajiro down on the floor as I walked to the bedroom, when I got there I woke Himmel so she could take a warm bath, when she walked in to the adjacent bathroom she stopped to look at it with large eyes.

"It's so big." She said awestruck [A.N. get your head out of the gutter she talking about the bathroom.] which made me giggle a little, and then she asked me something that had completely slipped my mind.

"What am I going to wear for PJ's?" she asked, then it hit me I didn't have anything that would fit her but I had to give her something. So I gave her a **clean**** pair** of my boxers and one of my many red sweaters, when she finished her bath she wore the clothes I gave her, the sweater reached down to her mid-thigh and the boxers looked like a pier of baggy basketball short, after looking her over I saw her yawning so I put her in my bed and turned off the lights keeping the door open so the hallway light shown in the room and as I was about to go sleep in the living room on my bed converting couch Himmel piped up.

"Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded and with a sigh I when to the bathroom to change in to my PJ's, then I crawled into bed with her, she clung to me as soon as I was under the covers, and with a small smile I kissed her on her forehead and wished he good night and her reply to it surprised me.

"Good night, thank you for rescuing me Papa." She said and fell into a deep sleep, her calling me Papa really did surprised me but made me happy at the same time.

"Good night, my little one." I said and went to sleep feeling content.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Papa Canada

By

Sleepless95

Ch: 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

[Himmel's POV]

When I woke up I noticed two things, first Papa wasn't in bed when I woke and the seconded I could smell something cooking that I had never smelt before, but it smelt really good and sweet.

After taking in the sent of the mysterious sweet-smelling odor that drifted past my nose, my stomach growled very loudly because I hadn't eaten any thing for the past three days, so I went to find the source of the sweet smell that was making my mouth water and to find Papa.

I crawled out from the blankets and looked over the edge of the bed it looked like the bed was about three feet off the ground, so instead of sliding off the edge of the bed like a normal girl would I decided to jump it and when I came down I found my self crouched on the floor on all fours perfectly, I then when to walking down the halls searching for both Papa and that wonderful smell that woke me up, as I was walking I tried to look at some the pictures that lined the wall but I could only see the ones that were lined up on top of a table because of how short I was, there where four pictures of Papa and some people standing next to him.

The first picture was of a man who looked a lot like Papa but he had longer hair that almost reached past his shoulders and it was a brighter blond color, his eyes were a different color than Papa's instead of light violet colored eyes the man had deep blue eyes that looked like Safire's , the man also had a beard thingy on his chin, and he wore a deep blue suite that had a midget cape and red pants that made him stick out like a flame in a dark room, all together he looked like a man who love to get attention.

The seconded picture was of a another man with Papa but he had his arm over papa's shoulders and he had a little smirk on his face as he help his hand up to make the peace symbol, the man had hair that was like the petals of a white lily, and his eyes were a beautiful blood-red color that I found to be very intriguing, he wore a black t-shirt that had the words 'I'm Awesome' in large white print that made me giggle a little as I read the words he also wore a red plaid print scarf and a pair of ripped jeans but unlike mine they look like they were designed to look like that, the last thing I noticed was that there was a little puff on the mans head I could barely make out the shape but when I took a closer look and the little puff was actually a little chick nesting in his hair which I thought was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

The third had another man with Papa, but he and Papa where sitting on a bench eating some kind of snack I've never hade but I've seen others eat it 'I think it's called ice cream?', the man had really tan skin and was wearing a floral shirt and shorts, his hair was in a pigtail that looked like it had many little pigtail's in it.

The last picture was different this time there was a woman with Papa, she and Papa where in a field tending to some plants, the woman wore a plain white shirt and a pair of overalls, she had faded see blue colored eyes and she had a mix between platinum blond hair and a light silver tint to it.

As I was looking at the picture's I forgot what I was doing prior but I remembered when my stomach growled at me which made me jump a little but none the less I when back to find Papa and the sweet smell that had gotten stronger since I started looking for its source, I started to walk down the hallway again and the sweet smell was getting stronger the further I walked, then I came to a large kitchen and the sweet smell was getting stronger the further I walked so I let my noes lead me to the source and I came to a large kitchen, when I looked inside and I found Papa in front of a stove making something and he had a red frilly apron, suppressing my urge to giggle at the site in front of me I when up to papa and tugged on his pants leg which must have scared him because of the small scream he made.

"Oh Himmel your up." Papa said with a sigh of relief.

"Papa what are you making?" I asked as I stood on my toes struggling to look over the stove to see something cooking on a pan it looked like flat dough balls.

"Their pancakes, haven't you ever had them be for?" Papa asked

"I've never heard of them, Daddy never made them for me." I said, it pained me to talk about my Daddy I almost cried just saying that one sentence.

"Well this will be a new experience" Papa chimed, I guess he could see the reaction I had to talking about my Daddy, he then directed to the table and he helped me in to one of the chairs that surrounded the table then he set a plate of the things called pancakes in front of me and poured some thick brown liquid on top of them and then he cut them up for me so it was easier to eat, I took a bite and my taste buds where in total bliss and I guess the face I made looked funny because it made Papa laugh which was making me laugh, then suddenly there was a loud bang that made both papa and I to jump but I fell out of my chair then there was a loud voice that called Papa's name but it scared me so I ran and hid in the hallway just outside the kitchen archway, from the corner of the archway I see a man who looked just like Papa but he had shorter hair and he had blue eyes and I found my self wondering how this man was.

[Americas Pov]

I decided to visit my little bro today be because he seemed a little depressed at the meeting the other day, as I was walking up Matt's walkway I saw something moving in one of the bushes that lined the small path, out of curiosity I turned to take a look at what was calusing all the commotion and I found a little black fox kit limping around the bush, and me being the hero I couldn't let the little thing suffer all alone, so I picked the little creature up and ran into Matt's house accidentally slamming the door on the way in.

"Matt! Look what I found!" I said, once I found him but he wasn't even paying any attention to me he seemed to be occupied with trying to find something, I went up to him to see what he was looking for when he spoke.

"Alfred must you be so load? You sacred Himmel so much she fell out of her seat and ran off somewhere and now I can't find her." Matt said in a tone of voice that was a little louder than he normally talks, as he turned to look at me with an upset look and I returned his look with a look of confusion.

"Matt dud how's Himmel? Did you get a new pet or some thing?" I asked, as I searcher the large kitchen/dining room for some thing that was out-of-place, I scanned the entire space looking of Matt's new pet, I was ignoring what Matt was saying as I was focused on looking for the new animal when I saw some thing peaking to look at me from the corner of the door way, I smirked and walked towards the thing but when I got closer I could see that this thing was wearing clothing, then suddenly the thing ran past me and went to go hide behind Matt and I quickly turned to see that the thing was not an animal but a little girl who caught me of grade and I asked Matt how she was.

"Matt who is that?" I asked with a puzzled look and I point my finger at the little girl which caused her to flinch, I caught this because I refused to look away from the child as she tried to hide from me.

"Alfred, don't move so fast your scaring her, and I tried to tell you a minute a go, this is Himmel she's my daughter-." Matt said with a pause as he tried to get the little girl to come out from behind him and I must say that this surprised me a little, I didn't know that Matt was a father.

"And be for you get the wrong idea she's adopted, I found her while I was walking home and she literally bumped in to me as she was running away from her drunk/abusive father, some words were said and he left her with me so I decided to adopt her." Matt finished as he was finally was able to get her out from be find him but she was latched onto one of his pant legs, she stared at me and then she spoke for the first time since I saw her.

"Papa how is that man, how come he looks like you and what's with the baby fox in his arms?" she asked, without me noticing she some how was standing in front of me.

"Well Himmel this is my big brother Alfred or America, he looks like me because were twins, as for the fox I don't know what that's all about. Matt said, and with the mention of the little fox in my arms was brought up I realized that I had forgotten about the little guy when I meet Himmel.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the little guy, I found him injured in one of your bushed Matt, he seems to have hurt his paw." I said looking down at the little guy witch seemed to be staring into Himmel's eye's as if he was in a trance, then Himmel broke the still silence witch kind of scared me a little.

"May I see him?" Himmel asked holding out her arm's to the little fox and before Matt could say anything on the matter I gently handed the little fox over to the little girl, she took the fox and once she had it in her hands she started to cradle the thing as she walked to one of the chairs at the table, she only stopped to look at Matt and ask for some help to get the chair out from the table, after she got on the chair with a little help from Matt she spoke with a tone of urgency.

"Papa, I need a first-aid kit." She said without blinking an eye, and then she sent Matt to go look for the requested item.

"What do you need the first-aid kit for?" I asked.

"I need the kit so I can fix the poor thing, its paw is sprained." She said, I watched Himmel move with great care and grace as she pushed the plates of food that were laying in front of her to the side and put the little fox on the table, then she looked straight into the fox's eyes and mumbled something I could not understand and I looked closely at her eyes they changed from their original sea-foam green to a piercing blood-red with glowing green and yellow swirls in them that seemed to be circling her pupils, then suddenly the little fox fell in to a deep sleep.

"How did you do that? And how come your eyes gust did a color change?!" I asked in a state of shock from what I just saw.

"I did it because I can-" was all she said before Matt came back with one of the biggest first-aid kit's I had ever seen, when Himmel saw Matt come in to the room she quickly closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and when she reopened them they were back to their original color, and once she got the first-aid kit she instantly went to work on the little fox.

[Authors Pov]

The two nations watched as little Himmel moved with grace and skill as she made a sprint for the little fox without stopping for a second she didn't even stop when she hit her hand on the table, she made the sprint out of four large tongue depressors and some medical tape which made a sturdy brace for the little fox, the two nations stood in silence as they both wondered the same thing, then the silence was broken when America asked the thing that both him and his brother were wondering.

"Himmel how did you know how to do that?" The American asked as he looked dumbfounded as to how a little girl could know how to make a sprint as successfully and as easily as she did.

"Well Papa told you how daddy was an abusive person right? Well one day I came home from school and found Daddy drunk and he was staring at a picture of Mommy, I went up to him and I shuck his arm asking what was wrong but he snapped and he broke my arm, so I had to learn to make a cast. Himmel said with a stock face that showed no emotion because she had learned to hide her tears when in the presence of other people.

"That's horrible, how could any father do that to his own daughter?" America yelled his question, witch woke the little fox with a jolt as it nearly fell of the table and regained every ones attention back toured the startled little fox, and then out of nowhere America asked Himmel the same question he asked before Canada came back into the room.

"Hay Himmel before Matt came back what were you going to say about how you put the fox to sleep and how your eyes did that creepy color changing trick?" America asked while getting a confused look from Canada.

"I could do both of those things because I can use magic, and when I use my powers my eyes change different colors depending on the type of spell I use, I can also talk to animals and see thing's that normal people can't see." Himmel answered America's question with a straight face and she seemed to have answered that question a multiple amount of times, but the two nations looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"If you don't believe me ill show you some of the powers that I possess." Himmel said, she then looked at the little fox that was trying to get used to the sprint on its paw but it stopped all movement when it looked in to Himmel's eyes which had turned back to their blood read color and she looked back into the fox's eyes, the thing with Himmel's eye color changing did surprise the two nations but it was affecting Canada more than it was for America, without looking away from the fox the little girl spoke to it as if the fox was a human just like she was.

"Will please try to put the medical supplies back in the box?" Himmel asked the little fox and the two nations' watched in amazement as the fox slowly started placing the items back into the first-aid just as Himmel had asked.

"Well I guess you can speak to animals, it almost reminds me of how England Talks to his 'friends'." America said, and then his head snapped up like he just remembered something important.

"Matt what are you going to do tomorrow? We have to go to a meeting at England's and the meeting's three days long." America asked, making Canada realize that he had completely forgot about the meeting that was supposed to be held.

"Well if it's being held at England's then I know that Papa France won't be going so I could ask him to watch over Himmel for a couple of days." Canada said with a sigh as he looked at Himmel to find that her eyes where back to normal and that she was also looking at him as she pulled the fox in to her lap.

"I guess it will have to do but it's up to Himmel if she wants to go." Canada said as he bent down next to Himmel and spoke.

"Himmel would you like to spend some time with your grand father?" Canada asked.

"OK." Was the simple answer that Himmel gave then she continued to speak. "Are we going to get me some new cloths first?" she asked, making both of the nations to realize that she was still in the cloths that Canada gave her.

"I think that we can get you some new clothing." Canada said witch earned him a look of happiness from Himmel.

"Go change back in to your cloths from yesterday I washed then and put then on the night stand next to the bed, once your ready we can leave." Canada said but before he cloud finish his sentence Himmel had already left to go change with the little fox still in her arms, this made both the country's laugh at her excitement.

"Well I guess she's exited about getting some new cloths." Canada said with a smile, then America put his hand his brother's shoulder.

"You did good Matt, you did well." America said with a smirk, then Himmel came racing back into the kitchen grinning happily.

"Alright are you ready?" Canada asked, to which the little girl nodded her head in anticipation, then they left the house and went to the Canadians car, feeling like he should leave America was about to start walking home until Himmel spoke.

"Uncle Alfred aren't you coming with us?" she asked in a pleading tone, America then looked at Canada and got a node of approval.

"I guess I am." He said, as he made his way to the car and strapped himself in, when they were all strapped in they left to go get some things for Himmel.

**TBC.**

I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up but high school can be a batch and its also time consuming, but I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
